Valentine's Gifts/Transcript
Previously, on Criminal Case... Chief Anna Wilson: '', our success in fighting corruption in Bayou City has been noticed up high. As a reward, we've been invited to a most chinese new year! '' Chief Wilson: The valentine's in question is among the greatest society events of the year. , we'd better look the part! Chinese City lighthouse, 8 o'clock in the evening... Laura: ! What do you think of my new attire? Isn't it simply fabulous? It's the latest trend from Paris! Anna: I daresay you would find it rather difficult to drive your MadMobile in such a dress, Laura. It seems highly impractical! Laura: Nonsense, Wilson! If anything, it's all those layers I usually wear which get in the way! Laura: Anyhow, I never thought I'd be attending a party in Chinese, ... And much less in a lighthouse! Chief Wilson: Yes Maybe Countdown of Mr Alastor, an influential gentleman of the highest standing! Chief Wilson: I am, of course, invited to at least one of these soirées every year. Chief Wright: There are not one, but six soirées each year! A different crowd is invited to each party, so one never knows quite what to expect! Chief Wright: But as this is your first time, please ensure that both of you remain on your best behavior. I shouldn't like the Squad's good name to be sullied! Maddie: Chief Wright, have you ever known me to get up to mischief? Leaving the party at 6 o'clock in the morning... (Laura begins to sing while she is drunk.) Laura: Hey! I’m not giving up today There's nothing getting in my way And if you knock knock me over I will get back up again Oh! If something goes a little wrong Well you can go ahead and bring it on 'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again Anna: Laura, you have had rather too much to drink! Laura: At least... I can... st-still walk! Not like that girl over there... Laura: Look... She drank so much that she's fallen over! Ha! Anna: Dear me, ! That girl is not inebriated! Why, I do believe she is dead! (Laura looks like she is about to puke.) Laura: Dead?! Bbburrpp... Oh... Oh, dear... Laura: We need to invist... invegstit... Do the thing! Anna: You shall do nothing of the sort in your condition, Laura. Now, please, get yourself home safely. (Anna leaves.) Laura: , we must recover the body and take a look around the coastline! Chapter 1 Investigate Valentines Party. Laura: , this poor girl almost looks like a broken doll! Laura: She clearly fell from a great height! She must have plunged from the top of the lighthouse, before well Laura: And how very astute of you, . Her wrists show signs of bruising - this girl did not simply fall from the lighthouse... Laura: She appears to have been pushed to her death! We have another murder on our hands, ! Laura: And what do you make of those scars on her face? They look old... Possibly they date back to a prior misfortune. Laura: Thank goodness we docked the airship close by last night, . We can send the body to Richard at once! Isaac: But what about this evening bag you found? Considering its proximity to the body, it must have belonged to the victim. Let us examine its contents at once! Examine Evening Bag. Laura: There was a ring in the victim's evening bag? I fail to see how that may assist- Laura: Ah! Very shrewd, ! The ring contains a hidden photograph! Laura: Whoever this girl is, she may be the key to identifying our victim! Let us head back to the airship to compare the photograph to our records! Examine Girl in Box. Laura: According to our records, the girl in the victim's ring is Ivana Devani! , the Devanis are a notorious mob family! Laura: Oh, dear. And our victim is the youngest Devani, Lucrezia! Laura: I must confess that I am not looking forward to her family's reaction, ... But you're right, we are obliged to inform Ivana of her sister's death! Isaac: I have had the lighthouse put on lockdown so we can question the guests. With any luck, Giulietta shall be among them! Inform Ivana Devani of her sister's murder. Laura: Miss Devani, we regret to inform you that your sister, Lucrezia, has been murdered. Ivana: ... I beg your pardon? That's impossible! I saw her but a few hours ago. She was heading to the top of the lighthouse for some respite because the party was why trusting Laura: Unfortunately, we believe that is when her killer struck. Lucrezia fell to her death after being pushed! Ivana (crying): You're serious, aren't you? Oh, my poor Lucrezia! Ivana: After all she'd been through... My baby sister didn't deserve to die like this! Laura: I do not wish to be blunt, but are you referring to the scars on her face? Ivana: I am... but I do not wish to speak of it further! Laura: We're very sorry for your loss. But we must ask... Do you believe your family's "business" could have anything to do with Lucrezia's death? Ivana: Absolutely not! Our father always shielded us from that sort of thing. Lucrezia was as pure as the driven snow! Laura: Very well. Thank you for your time, Miss Devani. <Rank> may require further information from you later. Laura: , we shall need much more than Ivana's testimony to solve her sister's death! Laura: I agree, there is only one place to go if we wish to catch the nefarious individual who did this. We must investigate the top of the Bedroo.! Investigate Valentines Bedroom. Isaac: Why, look at that broken window, ! This is most certainly where Lucrezia was pushed from! Laura: And I do believe you're right! This hair comb must belong to our victim! It has a fairy on it, just like the ring we found! There is some kind of grey substance on it. We ought to gather a sample! Laura: You also found a set of keys? One appears to be much like the. Examine Victim's Hair Comb. Laura: You're a dab hand with that machine, ! Now let us send the substance you collected from the victim's hair comb to Viola, post-haste! Analyze Green Substance. Viola: , it is quite the coincidence that this substance you sent me is pertinent to the research I am conducting on smoking! Laura: Smoking? Now there's a fine hobby if ever there was one. There's little I enjoy more than smoking my pipe after a good meal! Viola: Then it shall displease you somewhat to hear that there is suggestion smoking is hazardous to one's health! I, myself, am quite convinced, and I am conducting experiments in order to prove it! Laura (in hysterical laughter): Smoking? Hazardous to one's health? Why, I have never heard such nonsense, my dear Viola. Next, you'll be telling me that we shouldn't be using heroin as a cough syrup! Laura: Besides, what does this have to do with the substance collected from the victim's hair comb? Viola: The substance was cigarette ash! I consulted Richard and he confirmed that the victim's lungs showed no traces of such a hobby... Viola: Which means that the cigarette ash must have come from your killer! Laura: So, now we know that our killer smokes cigarettes! I shall note it down at once, ! Examine Torn Card. Laura: , this invitation is addressed to Miss Dolly Darnell! Laura: What do you mean, you don't know who Dolly Darnell is? She used to be one of America's most sought-after stage actresses! Though I confess that I do not know what she does as of well Laura: , if Miss Darnell was a guest at this party then we must question her! Ask Dolly Darnell if she witnessed the murder. Laura: Miss Darnell, and I are from the Flying Squad. We're investigating the murder of Lucrezia Devani! Dolly: Oh! Dear Lucrezia is dead?! Dolly: Nobody shall feel her loss more keenly than I! Laura: I should rather think her family would! Dolly: Ha! Lucrezia's family didn't care for her one whit! Laura: Is that so? And how, may I ask, did you come to know this? Dolly: I am engaged in charitable work providing support to victims of disfigurement. I took Lucrezia under my wing... She was clearly an unhappy creature! Laura: I see... Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Darnell. may return to speak to you again later. Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: Isaac, have you come to challenge me to another game of chess? Laura: Not just yet, Richard. I rather imagined that you needed more time to recover after your last thrashing. and I are here for the results of the autopsy. Dick: As you know, the victim was pushed from the lighthouse. The bruising on her wrists testifies to her struggle with her attacker before she fell. Dick: Under closer inspection, I discovered traces of sugar and water deep in these bruises. I subsequently ascertained that these came from a cuvée which had undergone a two-step process of fermentation. Laura: A fermented cuvée? My dear man, are you saying there was champagne on our victim's wrists? Dick: Precisely! Which means that your killer had champagne on their hands when they manhandled her! Laura: So, our killer drinks champagne! Let us toast to you catching them, ! Later, on the Office... Laura: , let us go over what we've learned while our suspects are being held at the lighthouse. Somebody pushed young Lucrezia Devani to her death from the top of the lighthouse... but who? Laura: Nobody has a bad word to say about the girl. Both Laura: Considering her family's mob ties, we had better- Evie: , we've just had word from the lighthouse! Evie: Peter Devani has just heard about his wife's death! He's on the warpath!